Life
by CrazyInuyashaFangirl
Summary: The new kids everyone whispers about them in the hall when they pass, but these new kids have secrets they had planed on keeping them. Okay summary sucks and they sound like killers but their not! Please R and R! Has some humor in it too!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my new story! It may seem weird at first but all in time my friends!!!

P.S. If you read my other stories yell at me if you want I've just had too much going on! Sorry and I'll try to update soon!

Life Chapter 1

By: Crazyinuyashafangirl

"Did you hear?"

"About the new kids?"

"Yeah."

"Every ones saying their scary."

"I saw them, they look normal, but their really quite especially the girl! The guy introduced them both to the class. Plus they both wear wedding rings!"

"Do you think their married?"

"No clue."

"What are their names?"

"Umm... Sakura and Eroil I think."

"Shhh!!! Here they come!"

A boy with navy hair and crystal blue eyes hidden behind a pair of thin glasses and a girl with long honey brown hair and emerald eyes walked past.

"See?"

"Yeah scary..."

"Hey! Isn't that Syaron?"

A boy with auburn hair and chocolate eyes came running down the hall.

"Hi Syaron!"

He gave a quick nod and kept going.

"Eroil! Sakura!" he yelled causing them to stop and turn around. "Hey! I'm Syaron Li remember me?"

"Ah! Yes! It's been sometime your mothers party five years ago correct?" Eroil asked.

"Yeah and Sakura couldn't make it because she was sick right?" Syaron more so stated then asked.

Sakura got a look of disgust on her face but nodded.

"Well what's your next class?" Syaron asked.

"I have Science and Sakura has a class called Life." Eroil answered

"Hey lucky day! I got Life next and its at the end of the Science hall! Want me to show you the way?"

Syaron started walking "The school isn't that complected after the first week you'll get use to it here. So how's your mom doing?"

"Good, that women never changes." Eriol said not missing a beat.

"Yeah most of the women who travel in my mom's circle don't change. So what made you guys move here?" Syaron asked turning slightly

"Sakura and I were sick of private school. And this one had good schools and neighborhoods." Eriol answered matter-o-fact.

"Which Sciences room?"

"Number 277." Eriol said looking at a folded up piece of paper.

"It's right there." Syaron said point at a door right next to him. Syaron walked a head a little and leaned against a row of lockers.

"Okay Sakura, you know the story if anyone asks. Try to act more like the good old Sakura we know and love, can you do that?" Eriol asked placing his hands gently on Sakura's shoulder.

"Yes..." She said nodding.

"Smile." He ordered lightly trying to look stern.

She laughed lightly and smiled a smile that almost reached her eyes.

"Better." Eriol said smiling as he gave her a half hug. "Meet me here after class, okay?"

Sakura nodded again and with that Eroil ducked into his class.

"We need to go this way." Syaron said pointing down the hall.

"Okay" Sakura said moving to stand beside him "Lets go."

They both walked quietly for most of the way, instill Syaron said lightly "You know, Sakura you can tell me the truth if you want, you know, why you moved."

Sakura almost stopped walking but quickly caught herself "Eriol told you, good school and neighborhoods." she said looking out the corner of her eye.

Syaron gave her a look that said he didn't believe here causing Sakura to look away quickly and blush.

Syaron couldn't help himself he started to laugh.

"Just what is so funny?" Sakura asked turning and placing her hand on her hip

"Nothing! It's just five years and your still haven't changed. Of course the Sakura I knew wouldn't have said so boldly 'Just what is so funny?'" Syaron said mimicking her "It's enough to make a guy start crushing again!"

"Wha-what?" Sakura stammered blushing again.

"Oh come on!! You had to know I liked you! I know Meling told you!" Syaron stated weaving his fingers together and placing them on his head.

"Well yes she did but I thought it was a mean joke." she said her eyes straight ahead as if remembering.

"Come on! Meling wasn't that mean! Now she is but not back then!" Syaron almost yelled staring at her in disbelief.

They grew quite as they made it to the end of the hall (A/N: Damn! This is one long hall!!)

Sakura finally spoke barely above a whisper "So how long were you waitiong?"

"Huh?" he asked looking at her again

"Meling said 'Syaron likes you. He'll be waiting in the garden to see how you feel!' So how long were you waiting?"

"Oh..."it was now Syaron's turn to blush. "Only an hour or two. Meling came and got me after you left." he said scratching the back of this neck.

"Oh..." Sakura said looking down "I didn–"

The bell rung loudly causing Sakura to jump

"Crap!" Syaron yelled grabbing Sakura wrist basically dragging her around the corner and into a near by classroom.

"Haha Mr. Tsukishira, not today for I have the upper hand!" Syaron declared holding up Sakura's hand as if she just won a boxing match. "New student!" his smile turning into a grin.

"Ah! Toya!" Sakura cried out in surprise

"Sakura! I didn't know this was the school you were going to!" Toya said his eyes full of shock.

"Wait you two know each other?"

"Why yes!" Toya said placing his arm around Sakura's shoulder "We had a fling but sadly she broke my heart!" Toya hid his face behind his hand acting like he was crying. Sakura felt the eyes of the other students on her and stated to blush. "Kidding, but I do know her not that that's any of your business Li."

"I figured as much besides you have your 'wife' at home waiting for you." Syaron said moving to his seat.

"Okay mister smart ass, just for that you get to run an extra ten laps at soccer." Toya said turning to write on the bored "Now, Sakura, Welcome to Life."

Well! What do you think? Please Review!!!

L0ts 0f L0ve L0ts 0f L0ve

Crazy


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! So here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy!

Life Chapter 2

By: Crazyinuyashafangirl

Life seemed interesting enough. I was the type of class that was meant to teach you life skills and things to expect after we leave school, but the point of the class seemed more like picking on Syaron.

After class we went to lunch we had lunch and then Syaron and I went to English. The teacher was not what I had expected at all. After I told her who I was she gave me some papers to fill out and then said "Hey fuck-tards! New student, so were not doing shit!" and then picked up her book again and went back to reading. "Oh and new girl, come see me tomorrow morning."

After that it was time to go home, we met up with Eroil and went to the parking lot. Syaron and I traded cell phone numbers and then we parted ways.

Once in the safely of the car Eroil smiled at me, "You like him again." he stated.

I couldn't even look at him, just stare at my lap as I blushed.

"See you can't lay to me!" He said his smile turning into a grin and then went serious "I'm happy your almost back to your old self but do you really want to drag him into our life? I mean things being as crazy as they are, crazy as they will be?"

My eyes grew large, I hadn't thought about that. I lost control of my body, it began to shake and I couldn't close my eyes. I was screaming but couldn't stop myself.

Eroil took me into his arms and began to rock me back and forth, humming. Humming, a song. I know this song. I was my fathers, he would sing it to my mother when he was going away on business and later to me after she died...

Slowly I could move my body again, I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I was crying and why I didn't know.

"I want to see them." I said blankly.

Nodding Eroil took off for our apartment.

The ride seemed far too long, and before he even had it in park I jumped out of the car and rased up the stairs. Our building had an elevator but it would take me longer to wait for it. We lived on the sixth and top floor but they were on the firth. I was at the door as quickly as my legs would take me, knocking loudly wanting in.

"Hold on!" a mans voice called from inside, and a minute later the door opened "Oh, Sakura! I didn't think you'd be back so soon! Natsumi! Fuyuki! Your mothers here!!".

Squeals of delight could be heard fallowed by little feet running accost the hardwood floors.

"Mama!!" Natsumi called as she leaped into my arm.

"Hey! Were you two good today" I asked looking down at Fuyuki.

"Yes." he answered staring down at his feet.

"I'm gone one day and your too much of a man to give his mother a hug?" I asked letting Natsumi back on the ground.

"Mommy" He said running up and giving me a hug.

"That's better!" I said.

"Thanks again Yukito." Eroil said as he came up the stairs.

"Anytime you two!" He said rubbing Natsumi's head.

"Come on you two! Lets get to our place." I said grabbing both their hands. "What did you two do today?"

"We, we, we!! Well and then we ummmm... and then!" Fuyuki went on making no since.


End file.
